pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hambone Deadlock
Hambone Deadlock is a Cowboy Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a long range assassin capable of kiting foes from a distance. With some warning shots and a hail of bullets, none can escape his rapid firing revolvers and his dual rounds of precise shots. BANG! Overview Hambone Deadlock, the Sheriff of Barrentown Damage: 9/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 2/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Assassin Sub-role: Engager, Ganker, Disabler Almanac Entry: Back in his young age, he was a relentless criminal under many names: Dual Gun Duelist, El Picaro, Harry D. Headhunter. He did everything to earn such malicious title: bank robberies, train heists, even assassinations. His life of crime ended once he was apprehended by law enforcers of Duskwater. They gave him a chance to clean his name by having him capture an old gang member, Senor Poncho. He somewhat agrees and successfully returned the fugitive. He was then moved to a crime-filled town where he became their new sheriff. With discipline and some respectable stature, he became the town's favorite. He finally got his redemption. One day, a crime boss wanted to loot Barrentown, where Hambone settles, for the town is unable to pay their property tax. He hired the best criminals and scoundrels in the Wild West to raid the town. Hambone, along with his old gang member, now deputy, Senor Poncho, as well as some well armed men, settled at the Big Bad Butte for the showdown. They set up dynamite traps and some shooting outposts, making sure none of the criminals get pass to the town. One crazy prospector even resorted on blowing up an entire mine to stop the gang from using a gatling gun. The crime boss, on the other hand, flanked Hambone's defenses, as some of them reached Barrentown and hostaged some of the residence. Hambone duels the man in a high noon duel, in which if he loses the town is his', and if he wins his men shall leave. The two then duke it out in the town square. Each of them slowly walking towards each other with their guns on their pockets. The crime boss fires his first shot, wounding Hambone on his right arm. Hambone retaliates with one shot that deflected the opponent's gun. As he predicted, Hambone only used one shot from his gun. But right before he points his second gun, Hambone already shot him clear to the heart. As promised, the bandits left and Barrentown was safe once more. Gameplay: Hambone is a great long range marksman who stays behind his allies and deal some damage to his foes. Even with no assistance, Hambone can help himself, being able to slow enemies with a warning shot or a hail of bullets. Relying on his attack, Hambone can rapidly fire his revolvers t fire faster and deliver some sick damage. If an enemy escapes, he always put a bounty on their head if ever they run off. And when found, he can finish them with not one but two rounds of bullets. If enemies group up in one area, he always had his crazy prospector buddy to blow the grounds up. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1570 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 2 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 75 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 5.5 Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Warning Shot Hambone's first attack on an enemy target deals 100% more damage and slows them by 55% for 2 seconds. Has a 15 second cooldown. Warning Shot attack cannot be used on the same target within continuous attacks or 5 seconds of not attacking. Hambone doesn't directly shoot. He gives the opponent a warning shot. If opponent attacks, then he'll shoot them down. Basic Abilities Bullet Hail (Q) Hambone rapidly fires his revolvers up in the air, raining down bullets at a target area.The bullet hail will last for 5 seconds, and deal 95 (+5% per level) damage to enemies in the area as well as slowing them down by 40%. Hambone ain't much of a violent person these days, but he's still a trigger happy individual up until now. NOTE: *Hambone has a 1.25 second cast delay when casting Bullet Hail. Shooting Spree (W) Hambone gradually enhances his shooting skills, increasing his attack speed by 45% for 6 seconds. With two guns in hand, Hambone can take down the largest stumps in a duel within seconds. Wanted Poster (E) Hambone throws a wanted poster on a target enemy. The enemy will be marked for 15 seconds. The marked enemy will be revealed to all allies, and ally heroes deal bonus 20% damage to them. Vanquishing the marked enemy will grant the vanquisher either Haste (+50% movement speed), Motivate (+35% attack damage), or Regeneration (regenerates health equals to 5% the ally's health). Hambone sometimes have off duties. If ever a wary criminal is out in the Wild West, he always leave wanted posters for bounty hunters to do his job. Ultimate Abilities Dual Round ® Hambone channels for 2 seconds, making his mark on the target enemy. After channeling, he shoots out a deadly bullet that deals 380 (+5% per level) damage. Right after the shot was fired, he channels for another 1.5 seconds. If the initial target manages to survive, he will shoot out a weaker shot that deals 190 (+5% per level) damage. If the target is vanquished by the first shot, Hambone will shoot the second round to a visible enemy (prioritizing enemies with Wanted Poster) instead. This, folks, is why you always bring a spare ammo. You'll never know when your enemy stands and shoot back. Dynamic Detoation ® Hambone will signal his crazy prospector friend by throwing a piece of dynamite in the target area. The prospector will pop out of the ground with a detonator. After 2 seconds, the prospector will push the trigger of the bomb, causing a large explosion in the area. Dealing 450 (+5% per level) damage to all enemies and knocking them away. Hambone always has his crazy prospector friend ready to blow the underground up. NOTE: *The Prospector is invulnerable and unaffected by anyone and anything, but he does occupy a space and has a hit box. Talents Level 1 *Quick Reload - Every auto attack you land refreshes the duration of Shooting Spree. *Apprehended - Warning Shot disarms the target enemy for 3.5 seconds. *Bounty Hunter - QUEST: Vanquish 8 enemies with Wanted Poster. REWARD: Hambone gains +1 permanent attack range and Warning Shot has lower cooldown. Level 4 *Bullet Barrage - Bullet Hail has +30% area and deals 25% more damage. *Strafe n' Run - Allies move 35% faster on Bullet Hail. *Exposed Skull - Bullet Hail gives -25% defense on enemies that stayed in the area for the whole duration. Level 7 *Law Enforced - Enemies affected by Wanted Poster grants vision in a small area around them. *Flawed Shot - If Warning Shot vanquishes an enemy, it refreshes its cooldown along with other basic abilities. *Smell of Gunpowder - During Shooting Spree, Hambone's basic attack heals him by 30% the damage he deals. Level 10 *Dual Round - Hambone channels for 4 seconds, making his mark on the target enemy. After channeling, he shoots out a deadly bullet that deals 500 (+5% per level) damage. Right after the shot was fired, he channels for another 2 seconds. If the initial target manages to survive, he will shoot out a weaker shot that deals 250 (+5% per level) damage. If the target is vanquished by the first shot, Hambone will shoot the second round to a visible enemy (prioritizing enemies with Wanted Poster) instead. *Dynamic Detonation - Hambone will signal his crazy prospector friend by throwing a piece of dynamite in the target area. The prospector will pop out of the ground with a detonator. After 2 seconds, the prospector will push the trigger of the bomb, causing a large explosion in the area. Dealing 450 (+5% per level) damage to all enemies and knocking them away. Level 13 *Double Rewards - Wanted Poster buffs lasts for twice the normal duration. *Fist Full of Brains - When an ally vanquishes an enemy with Wanted Poster, the mana they spent for casting abilities from the last 10 seconds will be refunded. *Shoot to Kill - Allies move 35% faster when around an enemy with Wanted Poster. Level 16 *Gun Quarrel - Shooting Spree attacks 25% faster on someone who is also attacking Hambone. *Weak Spot - Warning Shot ignores any type of armor and deals double damage to shields. *Daylight Duel - Hambone gains unrestricted vision during the daytime. Level 20 *Good, Bad, and Deadly - The secondary channeled shot by Dual Rounds now shoot 2 bullets, each hitting a different target. *Gunpowder Rush - Dynamic Detonation now gains a 2nd charge, and its cooldown is halved. *Red Undead Redemption - When Hambone respawns, ability cooldowns are refreshed by 25% and gains +50% movement speed for 10 seconds. *Hidden Sniper - (Active) Hambone orders a hidden off-map sniper to shoot down some fellas. Dealing 245 (+5% per level) damage to the target unit. Targeting a tower will not deal damage, but instead it will disable it for 4.5 seconds. 100 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *Reach for the sky. *There's a new sheriff in town. *They call me in many names. But just call me Hambone. Moving *Follow the trail. *Giddy up! *Ridin' to the sunset. *Time to enforce some law. *Justice doesn't rest. Attacking *Target on sight. *Bang! Bang! Bang! *Drop your weapons or your body. *I am the law! *Shoot to kill, then. Activating Warning Shot *That's a warning. *I told ya to halt. *Don't let me shoot again. Vanquishing a Hero *Dead or alive. *You're under arrest. *That's what happen if you cross me. *Talk to the gun, bucko. *Ya ain't feeling lucky, punk. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *This town ain't big enough for two vigilantes. (Green Shadow) *Just retire, old man. (Buster Korn) *Hey stop hiding. Duel me like a real cactus. (Cactrice) *So your the most wanted man in Ironhelm? Well, you ain't slippery now. (Ace) *I'm gonna surrender you to the Ironhelm authorities. (Ace) *So you fetch a high price. But you ain't dangerous enough. So... quick cash? (Marlin) *You parked your ship on the wrong spot, captain. (Captain Zombhook) Dying *Time to pass the badge. *Outgunned. *Didn't see that coming. *I... yield... *Only one bullet left. Respawning *The sheriff is back! *I'll sharpen my aim this time. *Bought some spare ammo in case something goes wrong. *Erm, can you hold on my order? I got a fight to finish. *This time, they'll be dead or alive. But mostly dead. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *It's always hign noon somewhere in the world. *There's a big difference between high noon and high afternoon. High noon is 12:00 while high afternoon is... You get me? *So a Chomper can devour a zombie whole in the most gruesome way, but Señor Poncho can't have his cigar? *I'm still looking for that "clean water source" they're telling tales about. We drink dirty water back at Barrentown. *Also, cactus juice taste great. Though it's illegal in 17 states. *I have 2 Copy Revolvers in hand. One named Good, the other Bad. And my aim, I call 'em Deadly. *The other aim's name is Joe. No one likes Joe. *Every time a duel happens, I always squint my eyes. I don't know why. *Why are we called cowboys? First, there no cattles in town. Second, we're grown up men, not boy scouts. *Clint Yeastwood is my favorite cowboy. Even though he isn't really one, he's super cool. Ultimate Ability Dual Round (Initial Shot channel) *Look at the time. *Let's get this on. *I got you in my sights. Dual Round (Second Shot fire on same target) *Stay down. *Not dead yet? *You're not going anywhere. Dual Round (Second Shot fire on different target) *And this one's for you. *Bang! I see you there. *Brought backup? Not fun. Dynamic Demolition *Blow this place up, Prospector. *Boom goes the dynamite. *She's gonna blow! Skins Wanted Outlaw Before he was made a sherrif, he was a relentless outlaw around the Wild West. A wanted person with a 100,000 brains bounty on his head. For him to clear up his name, he was tasked to capture an old gang member, Señor Poncho. Even after his retribution, he never forget how fun the old days were. *Wears a sombrero and a red striped poncho. Now wears a red mask and a read mouth cover with white polka dots. *Abilities have different effects (casting abilities are associated with laughter), as well as altered voice lines. *Altered recall animation. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes